Safari Photos
by My Lady Vader
Summary: Anna Peterson is a photographer with a mission: be the first to photograph Jurassic Park. And not die in the process. AU, rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

**Safari Pictures**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Jurassic Park. This is not a means of making money, but purely for enjoyment. I hope. **

**This is loosely based on Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis's mission, 'Danger Club Photo Safari'. In this story, Jurassic Park did not go the way in the movie. Everyone survived, (Except Nedry) and the park went on to make millions of dollars. However, funds are beginning to drop a bit as there have been a few accidents of the JP workers being killed. In an effort to save money, John Hammond combined all of his carnivorous dinosaurs and a few herbivores into one big pen thing, known as the Carnivore Cave. :D

* * *

**

Anna Peterson stretched her muscles and watched as the helicopter began to land, slowly descending onto the landing pad. She was an armature photographer that was coming to _Jurassic Park _for an all expense paid weekend. Excitement filled her bones as she stared out the window. She was here to help raise money for the park.

Known by many to be fearless, John Hammond had contacted Anna because of that quality. "I have so photographs I need you to take," he said when he had called. "You'll get an experience that no other paying costumer would ever get if you take the job!"

Anna had agreed. Anything to get her out of her mother's apartment. Plus, the prospect of this job being the one that would make her famous was too much to pass up on.

Now, now she was on the island. It had been in business for five or so years, but she had never gone. Getting out of the helicopter, she was met by a jeep and a man wearing a salmon colored shirt and really ugly sunglasses. Anna whipped out her camera and began to shoot pictures of the rising aircraft, then turned and took some of the jeep and driver.

"Trust me, you'll see more interesting things to photograph than me," the driver said, grinned.

Anna laughed as she set her camera down, letting it hang against the strap on her shoulder. "I should hope so!" she commented.

The driver stuck his hand out and said, "Name's Tom."

"Anna," she said, shaking. "Now, let's go."

Tom laughed. "Never one for small chitchat?" he asked.

Anna shook her head as she got into the passenger side of the front. "Nope."

Tom got into the driver's seat, and because the car was already started, drove off the main lodge of Jurassic Park.

Anna had her camera out, taking pictures along the way.

As was customary, Tom stopped the car where most of the herbivores could be seen at the watering hole. He turned to Anna and jerked his head towards the watering hole.

"That'll be an interesting picture, I think," he said. "None of the workers have pictures of here. We take it for granted, I think."

Anna looked up and gasped. She made out the figures of moving creatures. Could it be? She got out of the jeep and moved closer.

It was beautiful.

There were five or six herds of dinosaurs at the watering hole at that time. Anna had no idea what they were, but they were exquisite. She slowly fumbled for the camera, then brought it up to her eye.

_Click, click, click, _the shutter went off as each picture was taken.

"Can I get closer?" she asked when she had made her way back to the jeep.

"Not yet. You'll have your own jeep to go around in, and you'll be able go anywhere in the park," Tom informed her.

Anna sat back and began to laugh.

Her first trip to _Jurassic Park _was not only free, but also, she would be able to go _anywhere _she wanted.

Her thoughts were jolted away from her as Tom slowed the jeep and said, "We're here. Mr. Hammond is waiting."

* * *

**Well, I've been meaning to write this story for awhile, and I have the time to do it now. Hope you'll all enjoy it! **

**MLV. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Safari Pictures**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Jurassic Park. This is not a means of making money, but purely for enjoyment. I hope. **

**This is loosely based on Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis's mission, 'Danger Club Photo Safari'. In this story, Jurassic Park did not go the way in the movie. Everyone survived, (Except Nedry) and the park went on to make millions of dollars. However, funds are beginning to drop a bit as there have been a few accidents of the JP workers being killed. In an effort to save money, John Hammond combined all of his carnivorous dinosaurs and a few herbivores into one big pen thing, known as the Carnivore Cave. :D**

Anna sat across from John Hammond. He was wearing an all white suit.

"So, what you want me to do is go into the park and take pictures of the dinosaurs?" she asked him.

"Not just dinosaurs," Hammond said, "but more importantly the carnivores. You see, the Danger Club is willing to give us a substantial amount of money if they get some proof that our dinosaurs are scary enough for them."

Anna nodded slowly. "So pretty much, put myself in danger and take pictures of animals that could, and would, most likely kill me?"

Hammond made a noise as if to dispute that. "In short, yes."

Anna grinned. "Great!" she said. "Sounds amazing."

Hammond grinned with her. "We'll outfit you with a special land cruiser just for the occasion. It will protect you more than the average cruiser we have. Also, you'll have a map installed in the car that will tell you where the dinosaurs like to cluster. Most of the carnivores stay in one area with each other, except for the T Rex."

Anna 's smile continued on her face. This was definitely the job for her. She grabbed her camera bag. "Thank you Mr. Hammond," she said, shaking his hand. "When will the land cruiser be ready?"

"In about an hour. You can check out the museum in the meantime," Hammond said, then began to tell her how to get there.

While she waited, she did go to the museum. She would see if she could get permission to write an article about Jurassic Park after she got back from her assignment. She snapped pictures of the museum and the gift shop, mentally taking notes just in case she was able to write the article.

A few people were in there, buying souvenirs from their experience.

"Oh, you're a photographer?" a woman asked her.

Anna smiled and nodded. "Yes," she said.

"Would you mind taking a picture of my family," the woman said, extending a small, digital camera.

"No problem," Anna said, smiling. She lined the family up, then snapped some pictures.

"Here you are," she said to the woman when they were done.

"Oh, thank you so much!" the woman said, then herded her family away. Anna smiled as they left.

A man walked up to her. "Miss Peterson," he said.

"Yes?" she said, looking at him.

"We have your land cruiser ready," the man replied.

Anna smiled. It was time to get to work.

**Here is the next chapter. As you can probably tell, I had a lot of time on my hands. **


End file.
